Double trouble demon slayers
by WolfDaemon2389
Summary: Gajeel and Natsu are the oldest of three, and the youngest are demon slayers.
1. Chapter 1

As I walked up to the ticket box I started to get exited. _Finally I have a solid lead as to where one of them is. _

"Can I get one ticket to Magnolia station please?" I asked the ticket master.

"400 Jewel Please." He asked.

I handed him the amount said my thanks then I shot a look at my ticket and saw I had to wait 20 minutes. I knelt down and grabbed my head phones. I felt something crawl out of my pocket I looked down at my fox kit Sora.

"Well did you get the ticket Celeste or what?"

"Yeah, yeah Sora I got it."

"When will it get here?"

"20 minutes." I replied getting my music holding lacrima and attaching my headphones to it. I stood up while looking for a song and went to a chair.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<em>

I told Sora to tell me when the train gets here.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get  
>But I still don't miss you yet<em>

_Only when I stop to think about it  
><em>  
><em>I hate everything about you<em>

_Why do I love you  
>I hate everything about you<br>Why do I love you_

I saw a girl with long pink hair. I couldn't see her face.

_Every time we lie awake  
>After every hit we take<br>Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<br>_  
><em>Only when I stop to think about it<br>_  
><em>I hate everything about you<br>Why do I love you  
>I hate everything about you<br>Why do I love you  
><em>  
><em>Only when I stop to think<br>About you, I know  
>Only when you stop to think<br>About me, do you know  
><em>  
><em>I hate everything about you<br>Why do I love you  
>You hate everything about me<br>Why do you love me  
><em>  
><em>I hate<br>You hate  
>I hate<br>You love me_

_I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you.<em>

Time skip 18 minutes.

"Celeste."

I looked over at Sora and paused the music.

"Yeah?"

"The train is about two minutes away."

"Thanks."

"No worries."

I scratched behind her ear until the train got there.

"Finally I get see my big brother again."

"Yes. We can only hope."

Same time Mai POV:

"Mai the trains here."

"Finally." I got up and ran into the train and off the platform got into a booth and tried to relax because of my motion sickness. As soon as the train started moving I went limp and was really trying not two throw up on Ace. _Just let this hell end._

Celeste POV: 4 hours after (A.N: they had a boring train ride)

"We are finally in magnolia, now to find this guild Fairy Tail. Honestly that name sounds so pathetic." Sora said a bit disgustedly

"Yeah I agree, but the meaning behind the name makes up for how girly it sounds. Plus the first guild master was a little girl so yeah. Anyway the meaning behind the name is simple since no-one alive has seen an actual fairy we dont know whether or not fairies have tails. Hence the name of the guild."

"So you're saying it's a Schrödinger's name?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." I said my shoulders dropping slightly.

"Then why didn't you just say that?" She said with a bit of a voice like 'duh you idiot'

"Because I didn't want to." I replied walking away from the conversation.

"Hey go fly up and see if you can see the guild Sora please?" I asked still walking away.

"Yeah sure."

Now you're probably wondering what is up with the talking fox kit. She has a _similar_ ability to the Exeeds. But her wings are more dragon like. Also she walks on all four legs not two.

"Hey C.C there's something that looks like it could be a guild hall."

"Then get back down here and give me a ride to it."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, I'm coming." Sora said with a bit of laughter.

When she got down she was engulfed in black and purple flames. When the flames died down she was about the size of a small lion, she had 8 tails (She normally only had two) was mainly black and had a secondary colour of purple.

"Thanks."

She just nodded her head to her back as if to say 'just get on already'. I got onto her back and she took off. When she was high enough she headed in the direction of a large building. As we got closer I saw that it was in fact FairyTail. The legendary guild who came back from the ashes after losing their best members for seven years. Those seven years of which I was in one of the demon realms for the last part of my training to become a full fledged Demon slayer.

"Hey Sora. Do you really think he's there?"

"We'll see. If not joining a guild can give you access to information that you can't get without one. So either way it will be beneficial to you." Sora said always the practical one.

"Yeah I know. But if he's not there I reserve the right to cry in a corner at another fail. OK?" I asked dead serious.

"Yes and I reserve the right to comfort you buy giving you something soft to cry onto and hug." Sora said laughing.

"Agreed."

We landed soon after and when Sora Transformed into her smaller size I picked her up and put her on my shoulder took a deep breath and went for the handle just as the door was ripped back and some thing massive slammed into me. I pushed the massive guy off me and yelled:

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!? YOU NEARLY BROKE MY FUCKING RIBS!"

"WELL SORRY FOR BEING THOWN WHEN THAT IDIOT SALAMANDER AND I WERE FIGHTING. GET OFF YOUR FUCKING HIGH HORSE AND APOLOGISE KID!" I was a bout to yell right back but I faulted. Kid? Only my big brothers had ever had enough balls to call me kid.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling me kid?" I asked in my deadliest tone.

"I think I am Gajeel Redfox aka Kurogane and/or Black Steel Gajeel _Kid._" He responded while turning back to walk inside the massive guild.

"Gajeel? Wait, a minute, wait a minute. You said your name was Gajeel Redfox right? Show me the ring that his dad gave him, or I will kill you right here and now for impersonating my big brother." I said glaring at his retreating form.

He froze at that comment, turned around and that's the first time I got a good look at his face.

"C.C?" He questioned.

Tears sprang to my eyes. _It's him. Really him _I thought as I ran over to him and gave a hug that made up for all the missed hugs.

"Awww. Gajeels' got a girlfriend? How sweet." A really feminine girlfriend said.

I quickly let go and pushed him off me blushing at being caught hugging someone. _Wait girlfriend? _I thought.

"Lissana. C.C is in no way ever going to be my girlfriend. She's my little sister." He said grinning ear to ear.

"...Huh?" She asked looking from him to me.

"Hi my name is Celeste Crimson Redfox Nice to meet you miss...?" I asked while walking up to her.

"Lissana Strauss. Just call me Lissana though everyone does." She said while putting a hand out for me to shake.

"Alright. Who might the mast- Gah!?" I asked/yelled as I was pulled into the guild and up to a really short man by Gajeel.  
>"Do that again and swear to you I will scream your whole name and let you deal with all the laughter." I said while ripping my wrist back and slamming him into a table behind me and knocking him out cold. That was meet by the attention and sudden silence from everyone in the guild.<p>

"What?" I asked "Do I have something on my face?" I reached a hand up to my face and wiped around my mouth with my sleave.

"No, its just, you KO'd Gajeel by throwing him into a table, and that's not easy to do on a good day." A girl with blue hair said looking at me closely. "You remind me of someone. I can't place it though. What's your name?" She asked smiling.

"Celeste Crimson Redfox. The third of the Redfox children at your service. The one who stops my big brothers from doing anything to stupid." I answered walking over to Gajeel and booting him in the stomach. "Wake up dumbass!"

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU C.C! I DON'T CARE IF IT'LL HURT! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!" Gajeel yelled springing up and launching himself at me.

"Really? You're trying again, and this time without Rayos to help you. Fun." I said dodging easily. "Sora help us out would'ya?" I asked dodging all the attacks Gajeel threw at me.

"With pleasure C.C."

Sora jumped off my shoulder and flames engulfed her. Everyone gasped and some pink haired guy came running over to Sora. The flames retracted and everyone stepped back even Gajeel.

"What you never seen a descendant of The Kyobi before?" Sora said sitting down and laying four tails on each side of her body.

"The what?" Some blonde asked looking dumbfound.

"The Kyobi. The great fox demon." I said looking at them all. "Come on. Really? You guys don't know who The Kyobi is? He's a big part of history. He destroyed nations." My eyes were wide I was seriously shocked they hadn't heard of The Kyobi. I mean, yeah I didn't know who the hell he was till I met him but. Really?

"I've heard of him. But I didn't think he was real." The blue haired girl said.

"Oh. He's real. He's really real. He's scary real." I said shuddering. I don't think anyone noticed though. Suddenly a sword was at my back and I was being pushed into an office.

"Master, this woman claims to own a descendant of The Kyobi." Some chick with red hair said pushing me into a chair.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

p class="MsoNormal"This chapter was just a sample. The actual chapter has not been completed as yet. I'm sorry for any confusion caused. Also in later chapters there will be flashbacks to explain Celeste and Mais' lives so far./p 


End file.
